


The Missing

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry joins the dark side.Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all the characters (dead or alive) and therefore i make no money form this.Oh and: thanks to my beta-reader/writer, for making this better than it would have been if left to its own devices





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

"You realise you can’t carry on like this?" 

Harry looked into the mirror and saw a familiar reflection, all bushy-headed and brown-eyed. 

She came closer. "We know Harry, Ron and I. This isn’t you, and we are going to help you." She sat down beside him.

Harry turned; the anger coursing through his veins was nothing like he had ever felt before. How dare she? He thought furiously. She didn’t know him, she thought she did, but she didn’t! She didn’t feel all the pain he felt, she didn’t have a clue! This helped him. Without it he wouldn’t be able cope. And if he couldn’t cope with walking in his own shoes then how could she possibly pretend like she could walk in them in his place?

She didn’t’ know a thing about him. If she had she would have known that that look in his eyes was a dangerous one. It almost glinted red… something that happened quite often now. There would always be someone to replace a Dark Lord… he knew now that that was his destiny. Life was all about balance and since he had destroyed Voldemort the good was out balancing the evil ten to one.

Harry said nothing, deciding that it would be easier to let her talk.

And talk she did, it felt like hours, and eventually Harry turned off to what she was saying and began thinking about Him. His lover, his life, the man who made everything okay, the man who entertained his fantasies. The man who was involved in every fantasy. He would go to him tonight, and they would lie together in Dumbledore’s office, whilst the foolish old man’s portrait watched. Was forced to see the truth that he had chosen to ignore. The best magic was love after all, and oh what magic Dumbledore would see tonight! The magic for him even more bitter as it was Dumbledore’s boy hero and his murderer who was making it. It made Harry laugh.

"What’s so funny, Harry?” Hermione demanded, “The fact that we care about those scars on your arms? Don’t be so surprised, I’m the best witch in this school, do you think I can't recognise a simple charm when I see it?"

And before Harry knew it she was up from the chair and with a flick of her wand the scars appeared… all over his body. His arms, his legs and even some on his neck. She couldn't leave it at that though, she came closer and closer. Harry moved backwards, trying to get away from her until he was pressed up against a wall with nowhere else to go.

"Granger you don’t know what you are doing! Don’t touch me! I will fucking kill you if you do! Get out!"

But she did touch him, she felt the scars and Harry felt his skin crawl… he felt sick. He felt angry.

In a flash he was on her. His hands around her throat- tightening. The sounds of her chokes and the way she clawed at his hands aroused him. He found strength from that and lifted her off the ground. He knew he had his wand but he was enjoying this too much. The pleasure of the flesh out-weighing the pleasure of the wand.

Even through her chokes he could make out her trying to speak. One word over and over again. 'Ron'

"Don't worry, Granger,” Harry sneered, “I’ll tell Ron he was in your dying thoughts whilst I’m fucking him blood red."

Even through the fear Harry could see the horror of these words in her eyes, and he laughed squeezing her throat tighter. She began to weaken and he couldn't stop laughing. He looked into her eyes and watched her life ebb away, taking pleasure in the knowledge that the last thing she saw would be the face of her best friend laughing as he killed her. He held her there for a long time until she had twitched her last twitch and once he was sure she was dead he dropped her un-ceremoniously to the ground.

Looking down at her body, he felt a happiness he hadn’t known in a long time

“Well, Granger,” he laughed. “It’s been nice knowing you.”

Harry stared at the corpse before him, a strange half-smile on his face as he stared into her glazed-over brown eyes. He was just about to think of moving her body when the door to the room burst open, and there standing in the doorway was Snape. The man froze at the door taking in the scene before him. Looking from the body to Harry: eyes darting back and forth.

“I wondered how long it would be before you came to your senses and killed the little bitch.” He said softly before laughing as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. In a flash he was at Harry, arms around him, pulling him close and into a passionate kiss. Harry could feel Snape’s hardness through his robes and his hands began to search for an opening into the man’s robes. He wanted to pleasure him right here, to fuck him right in front of Granger’s un-seeing eyes.

However Snape had other ideas. He pulled away from Harry and quickly began binding Granger’s body in conjured ropes. 

“Well” he said, stopping, “Are you going to help me clean up your mess or are you just going stand there? Give me your invisibility cloak.”

Harry got it out and Snape quickly put a levitation spell on the body before putting the invisibility cloak over it.

They walked out into the castle grounds, Hermione floating nicely between the two. Snape and Harry no longer attracted funny looks from people; for one thing people were too scared to look. The last time that happened… well they were still looking for the body. They all knew it was Harry, but he was quick to remind people that the truth will out, but where’s the proof?

They kept walking until they arrived at the Forbidden Forest.

“Where are you we going to bury her?” Snape asked.

“Beside Malfoy. I always knew he had a thing for the mudblood, although he tried to hide it. I found them fucking in the bushes you know, poor Ron, if only he knew truth. Spit roasted she was too, Krum was quite a lover apparently. It’s only fitting they lie side beside in death… if only his father knew the truth.” said Harry with a grin.

Snape smirked back, “Now, Harry, that isn’t nice. I mean the Malfoy’s have enough to deal with, like looking for their precious son.” 

It didn’t take long to bury her; magic after all was easiest way to clean up dirty messes, as Snape was quick to point out. They stood for a while by the two newly dug graves, one showing signs of being slightly newer.

Harry was staring at the graves in pleasure, feeling proud of his handy work. Snape on the other hand was engrossed in watching Harry. Noting the glint in his eyes, the way he shook his head slightly to get his hair out of his eyes and the way the starlight highlighted his chiselled cheekbones. He delicately took Harry’s hand and pulled the boy into a loving embrace noting as he did so how his hair smelled and also how aroused it made him.

Having Harry there was too much for him, he wanted him and he wanted him now. He stole a kiss from him that quickly became passionate and fiery. He began to kiss him up and down his neck, teasing him with his tongue then biting and sucking, feeling increasingly hard as he heard the boy’s soft moans. He quickly began searching for an opening into his robes feeling for the boy’s semi-erect penis. He quickly found it and began to tease Harry, pulling back and forth tantalizingly slow, making the boy whisper his name, pleading to be brought to his climax. 

Snape went down on him, sucking at his already weeping penis, sucking hard on the head making Harry’s legs shake, then slowly teasing his tongue up and down the shaft of his length. But before Harry could come Snape had pulled away and began to passionately kiss him once more, as he did so Harry began to pull him to the ground. Directly on top of Grangers newly dug grave. In minutes Snape had Harry’s robes off and was quick to slide himself inside the boy. 

Harry moaned his name over and over again, clutching to him and moving with him as each thrust pushed closer to his prostrate, causing him to arch his back and loudly moan with pleasure.

As Harry lay on the ground he felt himself come close to climax and found he never wanted this pleasure to end, moving with the older man he felt waves of pleasure rip though his body. Looking to the sky with unseeing eyes as he spilt his seed, throwing his head back and calling out Severus’ name as did so.

They lay there for sometime, neither of them wanting to move for fear of ruining the moment.

“Well, Harry,” Severus eventually said, looking deeply into Harry’s eyes with a mischievous glint in his own. “Welcome to the ‘Dark Side’.”


End file.
